


Too Much

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Constipation, Hoarding, NSFW, Omorashi, Past Child Abuse, Stuffing, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dave orders too much food and drink as being back on earth C brings back old habits.
Kudos: 15





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> circa 2017 or so
> 
> a friend and i discussed that dave probably hoarded food since its canon bro abused him and restricted everything. so he probably over eats when he can because he feels like it's the last time he'll eat in a while. it does make him constipated.

“And I’ll have an extra large number four combo without onions or mustard, extra ketchup, twenty piece mcnugget, a large chocolate shake and throw in one of those minute maid apple juices from the breakfast menues. You guys do the all day breakfast thing right?” Dave waited patiently for the man, well teenager, at the counter of the mcdonalds to answer. 

“Er, yes, sir, that’s right. “

“Cool. I’ve been waiting for you guys to catch up with the rest of the world for forever. In that case, throw in some hot cakes and a sausage egg and cheese mc biscuit. With bacon added.”

Rose shot Dave a concerned glance. “Dave, are you capable of eating all that?”

He brushed her off with a wave of the hand, “Of course. Don’t underestimate my love of food.”

She pressed her painted lips into a thin line, “Allright. I won’t question your love of food. But I am still concerned.”

“Don’t be, I eat this way all the time. And I’m not fat yet.”

Rose shrugged and paid for the food. The four kids took their seat and waited. A while later, their food arrived, one whole tray dedicated to Dave. As soon as it arrived, he started eating, it was a little horrifying to watch honestly. 

Even when they left the joint, he still had his obscenely large soda cup that he had filled up again. And yes, by the time they left, he had to pee, but it was just a short walk back home. 

Or it would have been if Jade hadn’t spoken up, “Let’s get ice cream. It’s a bit aways, but I know this really great parlor.”

The distance wouldn’t have been a problem if they had a car. “Harley, I just kinda want to go home.” Dave started to protest, but of course, he was drowned out by John’s exclamation of , “I love icecream.”

He sighed and followed them down the street. Hopefully the place wasn’t tooooo far away, he still needed a bathroom. 

Rose fell in line with him, “Regretting all that junk food?” 

He squirmed a little under her gaze,”You wish. There's no chance in hell I could ever regret eating food.” ‘I regret the soda though,’ he added mentally, though he would never tell her that.

“I don’t. I just think maybe you overdid it. The earthlike environment is making you go back to your bad eating habits that you developed in your childhood for obvious reasons. It’s not healthy for your digestive system, besides, I can imagine how all that liquid is boding for your bladder.”

He blushed slightly, how come she was so good at reading his body language and mind? It wasn't fair, “Listen, I'm over that stuff with Bro. My subconscious has accepted there is an abundance of food and I'm not going to starve. I don't binge or store food anymore, so my large meal has nothing to do with that,” he tried to keep his tone light, as not to make the conversation any more serious, “And I can handle my liquids. Just chill Lalonde, I'm an adult.”

She pressed her mouth into a thin line, “Fine. I'll trust you to take care of yourself, besides, I don't want to ruin this outing by worrying,” 

“Finally you understand,” he slung an arm around her. He didn't need her constant nagging and worrying, but that being said, he still needed it some of the time. Like right then, when he was lying to himself, saying that he didn't need to go to the bathroom, and even if he did, he could wait until they got to the ice cream parlor. 

It wasn't even a minute later when he started squirming as he walked. Caffein really did a number on him, aside from the fact that he was super sensitive and caffeine tended to get him really hyper, it  _ was _ a natural diuretic.

This time it wasn't Rose who gave him an odd look, but Jade. “Dave, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, biting his lip a little bit, “I'm just excited to get ice cream. It's been forever since I've had any, considering a certain woman who has her nose in everyone's biz says it’s bad for me.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “It is bad for you and your delicate digestive system.” 

Jade made a gagging face, “Don't talk about guts. And this place has soy and almond ice cream, that's why I suggested it.” 

Dave smiled at that, “You think of everything, don't you Jade? “

She beamed, “I do try.”

Another minute passed, only making Dave squirm more with each step.the pressure in his lower stomach was starting to ache a little bit, though it was something he was used to. Usually, if he was alone in his room, just not wanting to get up, he would have started to hold himself at this point, but he was in public. 

Instead of putting his hands to his crotch for the much needed pressure, he kept them to his side and grabbed at his pants. 

Rose gave him a knowing, sidelong glance, naturally, he glared back. “Don't say anything.” 

“I was just going to say how you really shouldn't have gotten a coffee AND and Coke. You know caffeine is bad for you. Look, you're all jittery now.” 

His glare increased in strength. That wasn't why he was squirming and he was fairly sure she knew. “It will get better once we get to the parlor.” 

“If you can make it that far.” She muttered the last part under her breath so only Dave could hear it. 

He scoffed and increased his pace so he wasn't walking abreast with her.

A couple minutes later, Dave shifted yet again, changing the way he walked as well. Now he had his hand in his pockets, to help him discreetly hold himself, and his legs were much closer together now. 

A couple times, he had to stop, regain his composure and continue. After the third or fourth time of doing this, John gave him a concerned glance, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, totally.” He lied through his clenched teeth, “I'm just a little bit winded.”

That only raised a concerned brow, “Is it your asthma?” 

He shook his head, “No, definitely not that. Let's just keep going.” Everyone had already stopped and was looking at him concernedly. 

It was at that moment, his body started to lose the fight. Just the tiniest of leaks made its way out. Immediately Dave tensed and blushed, positive everyone could see it in his pants.

Rose stepped in closer, “You are flushed, and breathing pretty heavily, why don't we get you home?” 

He frowned, “I can make it to the parlor, besides, it would just take longer to get home.” 

She shook her head, “I'll call a cab,” 

Dave groaned, “Guys, I promise it has nothing to do with my asthma.” 

John frowned, “Then what's wrong?” 

“I just…. Forget it. But I'm not going home,” 

Rose shook her head, “If it's for your health, you don't get to decide.” 

He groaned, “I'm fine, seriously.” He leaked again, this time he could feel it leak through to his pants. He squeaked and bent over. Of course, the first thing his mind thought of as a cover up was to start fake coughing.

Rose took out her phone and dialed a cab, then went to rub his back, “John, Jade, if you want to go ahead, I promise I'll get him home safe,” 

Both of them looked uneasy at that suggestion.

Dave forced himself to look up at them. He knew Rose was trying to spare him embarrassment, and to be honest, he appreciated it, “Really, you should go, just make sure to bring me some ice cream. I want the most chocolate, candy filled thing there is.” 

The blonde next to him rolled her eyes, “I promise we're fine, besides, crowding only makes these things worse.”

Reluctantly, they left, but not before wishing Dave the best. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Rose crouched down to look the still bent over Dave in the face, “Are we going to cut the bull now?” 

“I don't know what you mean,” he forced out, intentionally avoiding her eyes.

“Yes you do, this isn't asthma or anything like that. You know what it is, and I have a pretty good idea of what it is.” 

“I don't know what it is,” he spat. 

“Fine, then I guess I can tell the driver to take the scenic route.” 

Just the thought of that made his bladder pulse painfully, “Fine. I have to go to the bathroom. I drank too much, happy?” 

“Oh Davey, you should know I'm never happy. The closest I've gotten is smug.” She stood back up, “Why didn't you say anything, we could have stopped.” 

He huffed, “Every time I admit I have to go, I end up saying something stupid,” he felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. It enveloped his face as he felt himself leak again. “Rose, I don't think I'm going to make it.”

“Of course you aren't.” She didn't seem phased, “You waited too long. Why don't you just wet yourself and I'll let you use my jacket to hide the wet spot.”

He glared at her though he whined at the pain in his abdomen. Why did she have to be so condescending?

She sighed, “You're going to wet yourself anyway, this way you won't be hurt.” 

He mumbled something rude under his breath then slowly straightened himself and drew his hands away from his crotch. True to what he believed, there was a wet patch on the front of his jeans.

He took a deep breath and slowly forced himself to let go. As soon as pee dribbled out of him, he clenched up again, “I can't do this Rose.” 

She sighed and stepped closer to him, “Spread your legs and relax.” 

He spread his legs a bit more and took another deep breath, though he remained rigid. A small stream started and he desperately tried to stem it with what he had. 

Of course, Rose noticed and put a hand to his lower abdomen and pushed. 

He gasped as the stream exploded out of him, no longer just a small dribble. 

Luckily for him, though, the torrents of piss didn't run down his legs and leave sloppy streaks, rather it formed a large dark spot all over his crotch and ass before quickly falling to the cement below. The sound of the liquid hitting the sidewalk was thunderous in his ears. 

His face was beet red by the end and his unseen eyes full of unshed, humiliated tears. 

Rose rubbed his back, “Doesn't that feel better?” 

“Emotionally? No.” 

“What about physically?” 

He shook his head, “It still hurts a bit,” he put his hand to his previously swollen lower stomach. 

She frowned, “You might have given yourself an infection.” 

He shook his head, “I know what that feels like. It feels full, not infected.” 

This time she sighed, “You messed up your digestive system with all that food. Well take care of it at home.” 

He nodded, this time willing to do what she said.


End file.
